


Better Than A Perfect Wedding

by afteriwake



Series: Where Speech Ends [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has gotten quite into planning the wedding, much to Molly’s relief, but when he wonders if her uninvolvement in the wedding planning means she doesn’t want the wedding to take place she sets him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than A Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iblamethisonSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethisonSherlock/gifts).



> So this is a bonus story in the series, meaning it is not one of the twenty stories included as part of the Summer 2015 Holmestice round. There's a very large gap between what were originally stories 18 and 19, and I wanted to bridge that gap slightly. I have another story from Sherlock's POV after this one to write today using a song suggested months ago by someone on Tumblr, but this particular song ("Unpack Your Heart" by Phillip Phillips) was suggested by the lovely **iblamethisonSherlock** yesterday so I could have something from Molly's POV. Thank you so much!

**What did you daydream about as a child?**

She’d heard Mary and John talk about Sherlock during the planning of their wedding and how much he did, how involved he was. She’d seen some of it with her own two eyes, but she wasn’t quite prepared for the reality of having Sherlock Holmes plan _their_ wedding. There was actually very little left for her to do, to be honest. She could tell there were times he worried that it was wrong of him to be making most of the decisions but really, she was glad not to have to deal with all the minutiae that came with making the day perfect. Tom had wanted her to do that, and she’d loathed the entire aspect of it. She had never been the type of little girl to daydream about the perfect wedding day, after all; she’d always daydreamed more about what came after, more about the perfect marriage.

They were three months engaged and nearly a full month into planning when he looked at her one evening, curled up on the sofa at Baker Street. Even though she wasn’t watching him she could always tell when he was looking at her, and so she looked up. “Yes, Sherlock?”

“Do you actually want to get married to me?” he asked quietly, looking as though it physically pained him to ask the question.

She stared at him, mouth and eyes wide open for a moment. “Why would you ask that, Sherlock? Of course I want to marry you.”

“You’re letting me make most of the plans,” he said. “It’s almost as though you don’t care about the wedding. I thought it was important to you.”

 _Ah,_ she thought to herself. Now she understood. She gave him a smile and patted the spot next to her on the sofa. When he sat next to her she reached over for his hands. “Sherlock, I honestly wouldn’t care if we eloped and got married in some tacky chapel in Las Vegas by an Elvis impersonator,” she said with a smile. “I was never one of those girls who dreamed about having a perfect wedding. The wedding wasn’t the important part to me. The man I was marrying and what came after…that was the important part.”

“And you think we’ll have the part that will make you happy?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “I want a marriage like my parents had, something rather close to the perfect marriage. I want love and laughter to fill my home, and I want to have a husband who I love and adore who feels the same way about me, and if I’m lucky enough to have little ones I want to be the best mother I can possibly be. I thought I could have that with Tom but really, the closer it got to actually going through with picking details the more I panicked. But with you…” As she had been speaking the song that had been playing ended and a new one began. She quite enjoyed this song because it spoke to her about the way Sherlock was with her. Sherlock kept telling her about songs that reminded him of her or of their relationship, but _this_ was one that spoke to her about him. “Pay attention to this song, Sherlock, all right?” she asked, moving closer. He nodded, and she could see him listening intently.

_Meet me where the sunlight ends_  
_Meet me where the truth never bends_  
_Bring all that you're scared to defend_  
_And lay it down when you walk through my door_  
_Throw all of it out on the floor_  
_Your sorrow, your beauty, your war_  
_I want it all, I want it all_

_Bring your secrets, bring your scars_  
_Bring your glory, all you are_  
_Bring your daylight, bring your dark_  
_Share your silence_  
_And unpack your heart_

_Show me something the rest never see_  
_Give me all that you hope to receive_  
_Your deepest regret dies with me_  
_The days when you stumble and fall_  
_The days when you grind to a crawl_  
_The treasure that hides behind your walls_  
_I want it all, yeah I want it all_

_Bring your secrets, bring your scars_  
_Bring your glory, all you are_  
_Bring your daylight, bring your dark_  
_Share your silence_  
_And unpack your heart_  
_Unpack your heart_

“Is that how you see me?” he asked. “What you think of our relationship?”

She nodded. “Yes. I want all the parts of you, everything you’re willing to give me. I care more about that then I do a perfect wedding, really.” 

“I was trying to make everything perfect for you,” he said with a small grin.

“I know, and I appreciate it,” she said warmly. “Were you enjoying yourself at all?”

“Not particularly,” he said.

“Then don’t do it,” she said. “We can hire a wedding planner and they can do all the hard work and we’ll just make decisions as needed. That is, if you can give up control.”

“I can do that, I suppose,” he said, shifting positions so she was more on her back underneath him. He looked down at her, searching her face. “How can you be sure we’ll have a good marriage?”

“Because you let me into your heart,” she said. “You let me be a very important part of your life and you care about me and you let me have a part of you that you don’t share with people to keep for my very own.”

“And when we have children, do you think I’ll be a good father?” he asked, his hand moving towards her abdomen.

“I think when we have children you will be an excellent father,” she said warmly. “Especially if we have daughters. They’ll have you wrapped around their little fingers.”

“I have no doubt about that,” he said with a soft chuckle. “If we had a son he probably would too.”

“But it would be worse with daughters,” she said. “You would try so hard to be firm and stern but you would cave the minute they begged you for something and gave you hugs and kisses to sway you.”

“I think I would like daughters, then,” he said. “Perhaps two.”

“And maybe a son to balance things out?” she asked, a smile on her face as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

“Three children sounds acceptable,” he said with a slight nod before he kissed her softly. She kissed him back, sliding her hands up to frame his face as they shifted positions to get more comfortable. The kiss went on for a few moments before he pulled away. “How would you feel about trying for our first child on our honeymoon?” he asked.

“I suppose we could,” she said. “I should be done moving in here by the time we have our wedding.”

A slow grin spread across his face. “So you’ve decided you want to move in here?”

She nodded. “Mrs. Hudson and I talked, and she was all for it. She said she wouldn’t rent out any of the other rooms so we could raise a family here, and…it’s your home, and you’ve spent so much time away from home that you should get to stay for a while.” She smiled up at him. “So this makes you happy?”

“I doubt much could make me happier,” he said.

“How about if we don’t wait until our honeymoon to try and get me preggers, then?” she suggested. “Since we have our living situation sorted out now.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

She nodded. “I’m quite sure,” she said, and his response was to lean in and kiss her again, making it very thorough and leisurely. She decided right then that no matter what, whether she was pregnant on their wedding day or not, trying to start a family with this wonderful man now would be one of the best decisions she could possibly make, and she’d do everything she could to make sure they were able to have the family they both wanted.


End file.
